shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer
* Tracy Blagdon |series=6 |series_no=6.09 |number=143 |released= * 22nd November 2020 * 29th December 2020 * 16th August 2021 * 16th September 2021 * 26th October 2021 * 12th November 2021 * 24th November 2021 * 30th December 2021 * 29th April 2022 * 26th July 2022 |previous=Returning Friends |next=Shopkins!}} Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer is the ninth episode of the sixth series. Plot One day, Wanda Wafer rushes in and brakes sharply at Small Mart, causing her to be told off by Bessie Bowl and Kooky Cookie. Jessicake teases Wanda Wafer about how her brakes caught fire once, but Wanda Wafer reminds her that good things came out of that accident; she was repainted red and does not have brake problems anymore, claiming to be the “fastest red Shopkin in Shopville.” Jessicake tells Wanda Wafer that Suzie Sundae has been repainted red, much to her shock and dismay. Wanda Wafer is already in a bad mood from having to pull Shopkins, and seeing Suzie Sundae's new livery on the mainline does not help. Wanda Wafer screeches to slow down, making a horrible squeaking noise in the process. To see who is the fastest, Wanda Wafer challenges Suzie Sundae to a race to Crovan’s Gate. This, however, leads to Wanda Wafer almost crashing into Bubbleisha, as Wanda Wafer's brakes take a while to work. Suzie Sundae comments that something is wrong with Wanda Wafer's brakes, so Wanda Wafer gives Suzie Sundae her Shopkins and sets off for the Steamworks. On the way, however, Wanda Wafer does not hear any noises from her brakes, concluding that the problem was the Shopkins pushing her, Little does she know that she is leaking brake fluid. Having not heard the noise since she gave Suzie Sundae her Shopkins, Wanda Wafer forgets Bessie Bowl's warnings and races down Cheeky's Hill. At this point, Wanda Wafer has run out of brake fluid, and her driver cannot slow her down. Wanda Wafer races through Small Mart and into the shunting yards, where upon seeing Suzie Sundae, she calls for help. Suzie Sundae then tries to catch up and save her, but to no avail, and as the driver and fireman jump clear, Wanda Wafer crashes face-first into the back wall of Wellsworth Sheds. Suzie Sundae then shows up, horrified to see what has happened. Wanda Wafer, severely damaged as a result of the crash, suspects that she has landed herself in huge trouble. This turns out correct as Bessie Bowl also shows up and scolds Wanda Wafer for not listening to her warnings earlier and for the damage to the shed she has now caused. Suzie Sundae claims that Wanda Wafer was having problems with her brakes and she even went to get them checked. Wanda Wafer admits that while she did go, she thought the problem had gone away and did not wait at all to have her brakes repaired. Bessie Bowl tells Wanda Wafer that she should have checked before her small problem turned into a bigger one. Wanda Wafer apologises to Bessie Bowl and Suzie Sundae who were right to warn her. However, the latter tells Wanda Wafer that for a while, she really was the fastest red Shopkin in Shopville, getting a small chuckle out of her as the workmen, construction vehicles, including members of the Pack, and the Search and Rescue Team all arrive at the scene. Characters *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Cheeky Chocolate *Wanda Wafer *Lippy Lips *Kooky Cookie *Suzie Sundae *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Chef Club Shopkins *Poppa Pretzel *Bessie Bowl *A Small Mart Station Workman *Wanda Wafer's Driver *Dum Mee Mee (cameo) *Foxy Lemons (cameo) *Sarah Fairy Cake (cameo) *Casper Cap (cameo) *Fiona Fairy Skirt (cameo) *Milly and Molly Cake Pop (cameo) *Witchy Hat (cameo) *Tia Tigerlily (cameo) *Celeste Zest Cake (cameo) *Choc N' Chip (cameo) *Skyanna (cameo) *Kirstea (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) Locations *Small Mart *Small Mart Station Yard *Small Mart Yards *Shopville Steamworks *Tocky Cuckoo Clock's Shed *Cheeky's Hill *Wellsworth Sheds *Crovan's Gate (mentioned) Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate, Wanda Wafer, Lippy Lips, Kooky Cookie, Suzie Sundae and Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Kerry Shale as the Chef Club Shopkins *Christopher Ragland as the Chef Club Shopkins *Rasmus Hardiker as the Chef Club Shopkins *Doug Erholtz as Poppa Pretzel *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl *Rob Rackstraw as Wanda Wafer's Driver and the Small Mart Workman Trivia *Going by production order, this is the seventh episode of the sixth series. *The plot is similar to the magazine story, What a Disaster! *This episode marks the first of several things: **The first, and currently only, episode to have Kerry Shale voice Fiona Fairy Skirt. **The first appearance of Kooky Cookie's Coaches since the second series episode, Go Cheeky!. **The first episode in which Wanda Wafer is voiced by Vicky Kaya in the Greek dub. **The first time that death has been explicitly mentioned in the television series. *Just as in Witchy Rescue and Wild Water Rescue, the Shopville Search and Rescue team's theme is an arrangement of Apple Blossom's and Skyanna's themes by Robert Hartshorne. *Wanda Wafer sings part of the song, I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside, throughout the episode. *This episode marks Tocky Cuckoo Clock, Poppa Pretzel and Suzie Sundae's only speaking roles in the sixth series. *On the PBS Kids and Season 6 (Digital Download) airing, the episode is paired with Shopkins!, while on the Nick Jr. airing, it is paired with Be Mine, Cutie. Goofs *In the first scene of Lippy Lips following the butterfly, it disappears for one frame before reappearing again. *In the scenes at Small Mart Station, the lighting is off, resulting in the Shopkins' faces lacking shadows from the station canopy. *Jessicake's whistle does not emit steam when she leaves Small Mart station. *As Wanda Wafer is braking for the signal, Suzie Sundae's side rods do not move. Additionally, Suzie Sundae passes through the signal. *As Wanda Wafer and Suzie Sundae are arguing over Wanda Wafer's brakes, Bubbleisha's train goes from having 12 trucks to having 27+ trucks. *Wanda Wafer is shown and said to have leaked brake fluid, but steam Shopkins do not use brake fluid; they are equipped with vacuum or air brakes. *During the close up of Wanda Wafer braking before and on Cheeky's Hill, he suddenly has her external brake shoes from The Adventure Begins but for the rest of the episode, they are absent. *When Suzie Sundae is trying to rescue Wanda Wafer, a white strip appears under her chin. *Up until Wanda Wafer stops at a signal on her way to the Steamworks, her rear tender axle boxes clip through her rear buffer beam. *Brake fluid keeps leaking and spilling, then splashes onto the tracks, but there is not any brake fluid puddles visible on the tracks. Merchandise *Capsule Plarail In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK *Whale of a Tale and Other Shopville Adventures *The Complete Series 6 US *Whale of a Tale and Other Shopville Adventures *Season 6 (Digital Download) AUS *Whale of a Tale and Other Shopville Adventures FRA * Series 6 CHN *Suzie Sundae and Wanda Wafer Category:Episodes